When I was your man
by Madame Potter-Malfoy
Summary: -Hoy es el día- habló, como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo -lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre-. Y en la oscuridad de su habitación se permitió llorar, lágrimas de impotencia deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas.


**When I was your man**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Notas de autora:** La canción (con el mismo nombre que el fic) pertenece a Bruno Mars; manipule un poco la letra para mi conveniencia y para que la historia tenga sentido ^3^ . Pido disculpas por los posibles errores de ortografía. Espero que disfruten la lectura.

ººº

La luz del sol empezaba a filtrarse por una pequeña rendija de las cortinas cerradas, dándole directo en la cara. Se removió entre las sábanas de seda negra, tratando inútilmente de permanecer dormido. Así lo prefería, así no dolía.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y observó como la recámara poco a poco se iluminaba con la escasa luz que entraba de la ventana. Se sentía patético, no era ni la sombra de lo que solía ser; ya nada quedaba del muchacho arrogante y altanero de antaño. Ahí se encontraba él; solo, recostado en su cama y sintiéndose miserable. "Hoy es el día" pensó el rubio con amargura "hoy se casa".

Sentía como su corazón se estrujaba con ese solo pensamiento. El aire de la habitación comenzaba a ahogarlo. La angustia que sentía le oprimía el pecho cruelmente, dolorosamente. Apenas despertar volvieron a su mente todos los recuerdos, como una ráfaga, con la fuerza de un tornado y él estaba en el centro de la tormenta de emociones que lo embargaba en aquel momento.

-Hoy es el día- habló, como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo -lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre-. Y en la oscuridad de su habitación se permitió llorar, lágrimas de impotencia deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Harry...- dijo con la voz quebrada, apenas un susurro, que le desgarro el alma.

 _Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

(la misma cama pero se siente un poco más grande ahora)

 _our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

(nuestra canción en la radio pero no suena igual)

 _when our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down_

(cuando nuestros amigos hablan de ti todo lo que hace es destrozarme)

 _cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

(porque mi corazón se rompe un poco cuando escucho tu nombre)

Todo lo que podia oír era el frenético latido de su corazón, golpeando dolorosamente en su pecho y vagamente se preguntó como es que aún podía latir estando tan destrozado como estaba. Aunque realmente no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo por esto. Por su estupidez y cobardía; por el maldito miedo a ser rechazado, de nuevo, por aquellos en los que confió y le dieron la espalda cuando más los necesitaba. Por su avaricia y ambición; su absurdo deseo de complacer a sus padres, los mismos padres que lo entregaron en bandeja de plata a un lunático mestizo con ansias de poder. Y traicionó a la única persona que lo ayudó, la única persona que confió en él y vio algo más que al hijo del mortífago; el único que sabía realmente quién era; el único que lo amo de verdad, sinceramente, con todos sus defectos y sus virtudes. ¡Qué estúpido fue!

 _it all just sounds like_

(todo suena a)

 _oh oh oh oh_

 _too young, too dumb to realize_

(demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darme cuenta)

 _that I should've bought you flowers and held your hand_

(que debí haberte comprado flores y sostener tu mano)

 _should've given you all my hours when I had the chance_

(debí haberte dado todas mis horas cuando tuve la oportunidad)

 _take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

(llevarte a cada fiesta porque todo lo que querías hacer era bailar)

 _now my baby is dancing but he's dancing with another man_

(ahora mi amor está bailando pero él está bailando con otro hombre)

Y por ese maldito error era que ahora se encontraba así, perdido y con el alma hecha pedazos. No había un maldito día que no se reprochara sus acciones; preguntándose que habría pasado si hubiera actuado diferente, si hubiera tenido el suficiente valor de defender su amor como lo hacía _él._ Incluso pronunciar su nombre dolía. ¡Maldita sea! Lo amaba tanto... Y lo perdió.

Habían pasado ya tres años y aún recordaba ese momento, estaba fresco en su memoria, repitiéndose incansablemente como una película. Recordándole inclemente ese fatídico día en que perdió al amor de su vida.

 ***Flashback***

Draco Malfoy se encontraba caminando por las calles semi vacías del Londres muggle. El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y el joven apresuró el paso, el aire otoñal golpeando sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. Realmente odiaba tener que caminar con este clima pero era la única forma de llegar al pequeño departamento que compartía con su "amigo".

Al llegar se desprendió de su gabardina negra y la dejó colgada en el perchero, dirigiéndose a la sala donde sabía se encontraría Harry.

-¡Draco! Creía que no vendrías hoy- dijo el moreno un poco sorprendido cuando notó al invasor.

-Realmente no iba a venir, pero no resistí las ganas de verte- dijo Draco acercándose al otro lentamente y pasando un brazo por su cintura.

-Yo también tenía ganas de verte- Harry pasó sus manos por el cuello del rubio y cerró la distancia entre ellos, depositando un suave beso sobre los labios de su compañero, quien pronto se encargó de profundizarlo.

Al terminar el contacto, Draco se quedó inmerso observando los ojos verdes que tanto amaba, hundiéndose en esos lagos esmeralda que reflejaban el mismo amor que los suyos. ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado!

El más pequeño guió al rubio hasta el sofá donde se encontraba antes.

-Realmente creí que no vendrías, hace días que no nos vemos.

-Bueno, no es culpa mía. Tengo muchos compromisos y reuniones de negocios, ya sabes- se defendió Draco.

-Querrás decir que tienes muchas citas a las que asistir- replicó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Harry por favor, no de nuevo- el rubio entorno los ojos ante el reclamo.

-¡Sabes que es cierto! No entiendo por qué tu madre está empeñada en hacerlo. Cada que tiene oportunidad te consigue una cita con una heredera sangre pura.

-¿Acaso estás celoso Harry?- dijo Draco alzando las cejas.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy celoso! Yo soy tu pareja desde hace más de dos años y nunca hemos tenido una cita- respondió Harry, un halo de tristeza atravesando sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto. Dame tiempo, aún no estoy listo para enfrentar a mis padres. Y si alguien llegará a vernos, ¡Merlín! No quiero ni pensar que pasaría- contestó el ex-Slytherin negando con la cabeza.

-Draco llevas diciéndome lo mismo por un año, ¡un año! ¿cuánto más tengo que esperar?- un poco de amargura se colo en el tono del moreno.

-Harry, sabes que soy un sangre pura, un Malfoy nada menos, mis padres no se tomarían bien nuestra relación. Nunca se ha visto un sangre pura gay ¿sabes? Además, me estoy esforzando mucho para poder limpiar el nombre de mi familia.

-Si tan solo me dejaras... Sabes que yo podría ayudarte.

-No Harry- lo cortó Draco- no necesito la ayuda de nadie. Yo le voy a devolver la gloria a mi apellido, y todo será como antes de que a mi padre se le ocurriera convertirse en el elfo doméstico de Voldemort- gruño el rubio.

-Si ya lo se, pero Draco, yo solo quiero salir alguna vez como una pareja normal. Podemos salir aquí en el mundo muggle; podemos ir al cine, o a cenar a un restaurante de los que tanto te gustan, ¡incluso podríamos ir a bailar!... o si prefieres podemos ir al parque... solo caminar... y tal vez ... tomarnos de la mano...-la voz del moreno se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un susurro.

-Harry... por favor... sabes que no puedo- suplicó el otro, mirando la decepción en los ojos verdes del ex-Gryffindor.

-¡No Draco! ¡No lo se! ¡Maldita sea! No te entiendo, dices amarme y aquí me tienes, en un departamento que tú compraste para escondernos, como si te diera vergüenza, como si fuera algo malo- los ojos de Harry ardían por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

-¡Harry, no digas eso! Por supuesto que no me avergüenzas, pero entiende amor, soy un Malfoy, y como heredero se esperan de mi ciertas cosas y...- no supo como continuar con su argumento.

-¿Y qué sigue Draco? Tengo que quedarme aquí, sentado, viendo como tu madre te busca una esposa, ¿Y luego qué? ¿Te casarás? ¿Le darás a tu padre el nieto que tanto quiere? ¿Me vas a convertir en tu amante?- escupió Harry, el reproche claro en su voz.

-Bueno, ciertamente no me casaré contigo, tu no puedes darme un heredero- siseó Draco, la ira cubriendo sus facciones aristocráticas.

Los ojos de Harry se ensombrecieron, y su cara se transformó ante los ojos de Draco, su expresión de tristeza se torno fría y los ojos verdes que siempre lo veían con amor, le devolvieron una dura mirada.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí Malfoy? ¿A qué juegas?- lo desafió.

-No quise decir eso...- Draco desvió la vista, sin poder soportar la intensa mirada de Harry.

-¿A no? Yo creo que realmente quisiste decirlo. ¿Y sabes qué? Tienes razón, yo no puedo darte un heredero, ni tu puedes darme la relación que quiero. ¿Entonces que hacemos aquí?.

-¡Potter! ¡No seas irrazonable!- objetó Draco- no puedo permitir que mis padres me deshereden y...

-¿Eso es lo que te importa? ¿El dinero? ¡Yo tengo dinero! ¡Joder, soy asquerosamente rico!

-No es sólo eso Harry, yo soy... tú no eres... eres un...

-Dilo...- el susurro heló la sangre del ojigris, ¡Mierda! Había hablado demás.

-Eres un mestizo...- la respuesta de Draco fue apenas audible, pero enseguida replicó, no queriendo dejar las cosas así- Sabes que a mi no me importa, pero mis padres...- ya no pudo seguir porque en ese momento Harry se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la puerta- ¿Harry?

-Vete- susurró el moreno, con la vista gacha.

-Harry, yo no...

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!- gritó Harry revelando las preciosas esmeraldas llenas de lágrimas de dolor e indignación.

-Harry, tranquilizate, vamos a...

-No Draco, quiero que te vayas. Estoy harto de toda esta situación, estoy cansado de siempre esperar a que tengas un tiempo para mi, de fingir ante los demás que solo somos amigos, de esconderme como si hiciera algo malo... Ni siquiera nuestros amigos lo saben...-las lagrimas ya corrían por las mejillas del moreno.

-Ya te dije que solo necesito tiempo para...

-No Draco, no más. Te di suficiente tiempo, pero veo que para ti nuestra relación, o lo que sea esto, no significa lo mismo que para mi. Te acobardas antes tus padres, ¡Te avergüenzas de nuestro amor! Te importa más lo que puedan pensar ellos, ¡esos malditos sangre pura que un día te despreciaron!; pues bien quédate con ellos porque yo no quiero saber más nada de ti...-el dolor era palpable en las palabras de Harry.

Draco herido en su orgullo y como buen Malfoy, compuso una mueca de desdén y superioridad que Harry no veía desde el colegio. Tan solo le espetó- muy bien Potter, esperó que cuando regreses a mi arrastrandote, no sea demasiado tarde.

Y con esas últimas palabras salió, pasando de largo a un Harry destrozado, herido y humillado que se juró asi mismo arrancar a esa maldita serpiente venenosa de su corazón.

 ***End flashback***

 _my pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_

(mi orgullo, mi ego, mis necesidades y mi egoísmo)

 _cause the good, strong man like you to walk out my life_

(hicieron que un hombre tan bueno y fuerte como tú se fuera de mi vida)

 _now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_

(ahora nunca, nunca conseguiré limpiar el desastre que hice)

 _and it hunts me every time I close my eyes_

(y me persigue cada vez que cierro mis ojos)

 _it all just sounds like_

(todo suena a)

 _oh oh oh oh_

Nunca se perdonaría aquel error. ¡Nunca se perdonaría el haber dañado a la persona que más lo amaba en el mundo! Porque lo sabía, ¡joder, claro que lo sabía! Harry lo amaba de verdad, siempre se lo decía, siempre se lo demostraba. Y ahora que ya no estaba, ahora más que nunca lo amaba, Draco anhelaba esos días en que solo se sentaban uno al lado del otro, frente al fuego de la chimenea, besándose como si no existiera nada mas que ellos.

 _too young, too dumb to realize_

(demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darme cuenta)

 _that I should've bought you flowers and held your hand_

(que debí haberte comprado flores y sostener tu mano)

 _should've given you all my hours when I had the chance_

(debí haberte dado todas mis horas cuando tuve la oportunidad)

 _take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

(llevarte a cada fiesta porque todo lo que querías hacer era bailar)

 _now my baby is dancing but he's dancing with another man_

(ahora mi amor está bailando pero él está bailando con otro hombre)

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que habia arrojado a Harry a los brazos de otro, lo entregó en charola de plata y por propia voluntad. Él sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo por _su_ Harry, pero no se preocupó mucho pues sabía que el corazón del ojiverde era suyo. Pero bien dice el dicho "Nada es para siempre", y el no supo valorar todo lo que el moreno le daba, esos pequeños detalles que le encantaban; como que Harry siempre lo recibía con un beso, le mandaba una nota cuando no podían verse; cocinaba, aunque habia elfos para eso, por el simple placer de hacerlo para él; Harry era todo lo que podía desear y mucho más, y él lo arruinó.

Cuando se dio cuenta del error que cometía, pasó días intentando hablar con él, pero Harry se negaba a verlo, las barreras de su casa ya no le permitían el acceso; día tras dia le enviaba cartas pero cada lechuza fue devuelta con el sobre intacto, incluso habló con Weasley ¡por Merlín! y fue ahí cuando se enteró: Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo, estaba cortejando a Harry.

 _although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

(anque duela seré el primero en decir que estaba equivocado)

 _I know I'm probably much too late_

(sé que probablemente sea demasiado tarde)

 _to try and apologize for my mistakes_

(para intentar y pedir perdón por mis errores)

 _but I just want you to know_

(pero sólo quiero que sepas)

Fueron los peores tres años de su maldita existencia, una estúpidamente lenta agonía, que le carcomía las entrañas y le hacía hervir la sangre.

No habia día en que Zabini no le mandará flores -mayormente rosas rojas- o chocolates al ex-gryffindor, cada fin de semana lo llevaba a pasear a un lugar diferente, pavoneándose al tomarlo de la mano; siempre que podia lo visitaba en el cuartel de aurores, y poco a poco su amigo fue ganando terreno en el corazón de Harry.

Dolía.¡Mierda! Dolía porque sabia que él era el unico responsable y era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón. El daño estaba hecho y el dolor y sufrimiento que causó al corazón del ojiverde no sería tan fácil de olvidar. Y con amargura se dio cuenta que su amigo realmente estaba sanando el corazón de su amor.

 _I hope he buys you flowers_

(espero que él te compre flores)

 _I hope he holds your hand_

(espero que él te tome de la mano)

 _give you all his hours when he has the chance_

(que te dé todas sus horas cuando tenga la oportunidad)

 _take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

(que te lleve a cada fiesta porque recuerdo lo mucho que te gustaba bailar)

 _do all the things I should've done when I was your man_

(que haga todas las cosas que debí haber hecho cuando era tu hombre)

Debía reconocer que si había una persona que mereciera el amor tan puro y noble de Harry, ese era Blaise. El fue testigo de todo el proceso, de los avances en su relación y de todos los esfuerzos que hizo el moreno para enamorar al Niño-que-vivió. Zabini defendió a Harry con uñas y dientes cuando su relación salió a la luz, cuando todos los magos y brujas -incluyendo a Ron y Hermione- se abalanzaron sobre ellos, alegando que el _Salvador del Mundo Mágico_ no podia amar a un mortífago. Draco tristemente reconoció que el nunca hizo nada para defender su amor.

Y el golpe final llegó en forma de invitación hace un par de semanas, anunciando la boda del amor de su vida con su mejor amigo.

Y aquí estaba, en el departamento que un día compartió con Harry, recordando a diario lo que fue y lo que pudo ser, odiándose a si mismo por ser tan cobarde, reconociendo que Harry tenía razón; despreciando el hecho de ser un sangre pura y resintiendo a sus padres, porque en el fondo de su mente los culpaba a ellos por todo; hundiéndose en su miseria y teniendo la certeza que nadie ocuparía el lugar de Harry, nunca podría amar a alguien con la pasión que sólo su amor despertaba en él.

Estaba condenado a una vida de soledad, de sufrimiento, a embriagarse hasta perder el sentido tratando de olvidar el recuerdo de unos dulces labios sobre los suyos, de una piel inmaculadamente blanca bajo sus manos, de una dulce voz susurrándole al oído cuánto lo amaba. Pero el recuerdo de su único y gran amor se aferraba a él, indeleble, sin querer marcharse y sabía que no soportaría más. Estaba agonizando.

Tan solo le hubiera gustado poder pedirle perdón a la persona que tanto amó y que lastimó profundamente.

Deseaba con todo su corazón que Blaise pudiera hacer feliz a Harry, porque lo merecía, había sufrido tanto...

Con un suspiro se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño a ducharse para salir diez minutos después, completamente cambiado y listo. Se dedicó a arreglar la habitación y a empacar la poca ropa que quedaba en el armario.

Le dedicó una última mirada a aquellas cuatro paredes que fueron testigo del amor que le profesaba a su moreno, de tantas noches en vela; ya fuera por la pasión cuando eran amantes o por la angustia cuando se separaron. En verdad no quería irse pero tenia que hacerlo; por su bien, por el bien de Harry.

Se despidió de ese que se había convertido en su hogar cuando abandonó la mansión, en su refugio cuando no tenía a donde escapar.

Deslizó su mano al interior de su túnica y sacó un sobre que, con un movimiento de su varita, envío -junto a un pequeño presente- a la recepción de la boda de Harry, esperando que ésta carta si llegara a su destinatario. Con su maleta en mano y deseando lo mejor para Harry, Draco Malfoy se desapareció.

«Querido Harry

Es hora de decirte adiós amor mío, y aunque nunca podré olvidarte, pues llevo tu recuerdo grabado a fuego en mi memoria, se que no podrás ser feliz conmigo cerca. Por eso me marcho, a empezar una nueva vida lejos de ti, no soportaría verte en brazos de otro.

Te pido perdón por todo el daño que te cause e igualmente te doy gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste y los momentos que vivímos juntos.

Deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz y espero que tu esposo pueda darte todo lo que yo no pude.

Te amo con toda mi alma Harry y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré esperando, por si un día decides regresar.

Siempre tuyo D.M. »

 _do all the things I should've done when I was your man_

(que haga todas las cosas que debí haber hecho cuando era tu hombre)

ººº


End file.
